Premonitions & Chocolate Worm Pie
by Sapphire Adams
Summary: Megz is making her Raw debut when she accompanies her boyfriend, Shawn Michaels to the ring for the main event. However, after a series of horrific premonitions before the match...she disappears and mysteriously goes missing. Will she found? R&R.


**Author's note:**** Gee, by golly its been awhile since I actually wrote a STORY on here! This one has been in the works for while, but as you can tell - its very long. That being said, this is dedicated to my best friend/ big sis - Megan aka Megz as it is her 18th birthday on December 28th, that being said HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY MEGGIE!!! 3. I hope everyone, including Megz enjoys this. I tried to make it a horror/comedy/romance. **

**Introduction:****It is the December 28****th**** edition of Monday night Raw in Ajax, Ontario, Canada when Megz Nesbitt in her hometown would be making her debut when the short 5-foot-2 bombshell with brunette hair and blonde tips and bluish-green eyes accompanied her longtime boyfriend Shawn Michaels to the ring when he challenges World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, it is also Megz's birthday and little does she know Shawn has something big planned for the end of the night…but what happens when something mysteriously goes wrong before the main event?**

On December 28th on this cold, dark and bone chilling night with wind chills reaching record highs; the wind could freeze skin in a matter of seconds and shivering, freezing rain fell crashed onto the icy roads; turning snow into ice and thunder roaring loudly, lightening striking and coming from all directions in Ajax, Ontario, Canada for a live taping of Monday night Raw…

The show opens with Megz backstage brushing her shoulder length hair when her best friend, Steph and fellow WWE diva startles her.

"HEY YOU!"shouted Steph loudly. "It's the night you've been waiting for my friend! The night you accompany the one and only Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels to the ring! You're finally Raw's newest WWE diva and what better place to debut then your hometown of Ajax, Ontario?"

The fans cheered Steph, who was clearly fired up and ready for her match with Melina in a tables, ladders and chairs match for the WWE Women's Championship in just a few moments.

"Not to mention Steph- it is also my 25th birthday!" announced Megz. The crowd in Ajax roared and cheered for the hometown heroin.

"Oh don't worry I didn't forget that fact! Wow, you're in for one helleva night – birthday, accompanying boyfriend to the ring and debut in your hometown. Shit!"

"Not only that – I'm going to make sure Shawn walks out the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!"

Megz put an are around the person who had been her been friend since they were seven and eight years old and the person she had grown to feel as her second little sister.

"My little sister is going to be the NEW WWE Women's Champion!"

Steph smiled, "you're damn right I am! You look all prepared yourself – HBK hat, shirt, a nice pair of blue jeans and some cowboy boats…even a cowboy hat…can tell you're dating the one and only Shawn Michaels!"

Megz laughed, "gotta show my support some how right?"

"Yeah because God knows you don't show him enough support between the sheets! I know you rock his socks and how you like to get hardcore…I bet your videos are better then Paris Hilton's, Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee's, and even Chyna and X-Pac's!"

"Oh Steph , will you ever drop that?"

Steph giggled evilly, "No…I won't! Anyways its time for to go with dingle-berry douche bag jizzbeard some TLC! Happy birthday Meggie!"

"Thanks Steph, good luck out there."

"You're welcome and thank you." The two best friends hugged each other and Steph made her way to the ring to face Melina.

Steph's music "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" by Bryan Adams hits the speakers of the titan tron and the audience rises to their feet for the young women who wore her trademark tight blue jeans and a pink tank top with matching boots and wristbands with blue gloves matching her blue jeans. She also wore a pink bandana and had three tattoos: a tribal tattoo on her back (similar to her friend, Randy Orton), a pink skull and across bones surrounded by blue, red and purple flames on her right shoulder vine with 2 roses, each had their own initials 'S' and 'M', which were both Megz' and Steph's first initials and a heart that reads 'BAD' and a broken heart reading 'HBK' in honour of the love of Megz' life and Steph's favourite musician Bryan Adams.

"The following match is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, from Oshawa, Ontario, Canada she is the challenger – Steph Feeney!" announced ring announcer Lilian Garcia.

Steph slapped some hands with fans in the front row before entering the ring and staring down the ramp, awaiting the arrival of the person she knew as "the howling hyena" and current Women's Champion – Melina.

Melina's music hits the speakers and the fans are quick to boo. Melina struts herself down to the ring with a microphone in hand and the Women's title belt on her shoulder with a smug look on her face.

"And from Los Angeles, California she is the current WWE Women's Champion – Melina!" announced Lilian once again. Sapphire places her hands on her hips and stares down Melina as she does her famous splits on the ring apron to enter the ring. Finally, she begins to speak while having harsh things such as "you have herpes" chanted to her and Steph encourages it.

"You people need to shut up and learn to respect me as your Women's Champion!" Melina says demandingly. Steph rolls her eyes and the fans continue to disrespect Melina.

"You're all just jealous that I get to hang out with not only Kevin Federline but Paris Hilton, Tom Cruise and Katie Holms, Lindsay Lohan and other A-listers because I am you're A-list WWE Diva and current Women's Champion!"

Melina looks at Steph with a stuck up look. Steph seems very annoyed, very pissed off and fed up with Melina's mouth.

"Now, I am expected to defend my title against some useless "bad girl" like you? Steph, you are such a poser and when I defeat you in the first ever TLC Women's title match – my point will be proven."

Steph grabs the microphone right out of Melina's hand. The fans cheer and Melina doesn't seem happy at all, Steph smirks.

"Melina – you come out here, getting all in my face calling me a poser but let me tell you something, you come out here every week and do that annoying shriek of yours and I swear to God, someone has to keep me from coming out here and crushing your damn voice box but then I remember "oh yes, she's at ringside masturbating because Johnny Nitro is dead in the bed! Or is more the fact you found out from Umaga that Nitro's name in his language meant "overly fucked-anus?" joked Steph.

Steph takes out 5 dollars and throws it at Melina, "well, I knew there was a reason why I forgot to take this out of my pocket earlier so here go buy yourself a cheap vibrator to screw yourself with…or do you prefer to use your hand seeing as money isn't involved unless its you getting paid to do it on someone else besides half-erect Nitro? Oh that's right, pardon me…that's fully erect! Lets see the footage."

The titan tron shows a photo of Johnny Nitro in his underwear from his and Melina's live sex celebration.

"Look, I told you hanging out with Paris won't get you anywhere but either rehab, alcoholics anonymous, the internet and not to mention it'll give you an eating disorder!" joked Steph.

The audience laughs at Steph's comments, Melina is furious and Steph laughs at the Women's Champion.

"Shut up! You people will see that I am the best Women's Champion to ever step foot in this very ring!" snarled Melina.

"Please, spare me the bullshit. If there is anyone who is the best Women's Champion to ever step foot into the WWE ring is my trainer and mentor Trish Stratus!" said Steph, the audience cheered in agreement and Steph nodded with a smile looking around at the crowd.

"Yeah that's right! I said Trish was the best Women's Champion to step foot in this ring. However, Melina you should also know you're about to go one-on-one in a TLC match with someone who's not only held the Women's Championship five times but also a women who has beaten Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship and won it on the grandest stage of them all – WRESTLEMANIA and held it for 282 days, longer then John Bradshaw Layfield's WWE Championship reign on Smackdown and longer then my dear friend Batista's reign as World Heavyweight Champion!" explained Steph.

Melina had finally had enough and went to slap Steph in the face but Steph caught her hand before it could even touch her. Steph clutched onto Melina's wrist and began to squeeze really hard, Melina yelped and tried to fight out of Steph's grip. The fans cheered knowing that Steph was about to do what she did best, and that was whoop ass and put her all into a match just to make sure the fans were entertained. Steph raised aneyebrow and belted Melina right in the mouth! The referee placed the title high above the ring and the match was officially under way by the sound of the bell.

Steph picked up Melina and irish-whipped her to connect with a dangerous clothesline. As Melina cried in the centre of the ring, Steph looked down at Melina and smirked. She got out of the ring and looked under it for a chair and then got back in the ring and set it up between the ropes in the corner turnbuckle. Sapphire lifted Melina by her feet and sling-shotted Melina into it! The audience got a "lets go Steph!" chant going and for the next ten minutes, Steph totally dominated Melina. Hell, she may as well have been knocked out in the centre of the ring but Steph wasn't done. She wanted to make sure she left the fans with something to remember. Steph got out of the ring and grabbed a table. She got back into the ring and set it up, however as she began to set up the table, Melina suplexed her from behind. Melina taunted Steph causing the audience to fill with an ocean of boos.

Melina dominated Steph for the next little while of the match and Melina set up the ladder that was in the centre of the ring in the corner. She picked up Steph and threw her into it shoulder first! Steph fell to the mat but Melina picked her up and sat her on one of the other corner turnbuckles. Melina once again picked up the ladder and went to throw it at Steph but Steph threw it back at her and delivered a crossbody on the ladder! Steph threw Melina to the outside of the ring and grabbed the table she had set up earlier and put it back together…this time on top of the announce table! The fans the announcer's Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler wondered what the "daredevil" diva could possibly be thinking. Steph got back into the ring and climbed the sixteen-foot tall ladder and sat on top of it, pounding her heart with a closed fist and pointing around at the crowd telling them "this is for you". She stood up on the ladder and moonsaulted onto Melina…right off the top of the ladder – crashing and burning threw both tables!

Steph had whacked her head off the side of the announce table. Her face was covered and dripping with blood. Everyone was in awe and cheered for the young woman who was literally beating her own body to a pulp just to entertain these fans.

She found the strength to crawl back into the ring but as she rose to her feet Melina's boyfriend, Johnny Nitro to save his girlfriend's backside by attempting to whack Steph in the head with a steal chair but Steph turned around fast enough and kicked it back into his face! Johnny rolled out of the ring, his nose was bleeding and his eyes were rolled so far back into his head you could only see white. Steph didn't care; she got out of the ring and grabbed Melina once again. The two women were now back in the ring and they could both feel the pain they had inflicted on their bodies. They exchanged blows back and forth until Melina connected with devastating DDT!

Melina took it as an opportunity. She set up the ladder in the centre of the ring and began to climb it; she could taste the victory of retaining her title. However, Steph flipped up and quickly grabbed another ladder and set it up against the one Melina was on. Steph ran up the ladder and delivered an FU to Melina from the sixteen-foot ladder and she fell to the canvas below. The fans started chanting "holy shit". Steph smiled and unstrapped the Women's Championship, bloody face and all. The fans cheered with excitement.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion – Steph Feeney!" announced Lilian. "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" blasted the speakers of the titan tron once again as Steph climbed down the ladder and out of the ring to a standing ovation and slapping hands with fans are her way back up the ramp.

Backstage the "Legend Killer" Randy Orton was tying up his boots as his girlfriend, Stacy Kiebler watched from behind; admiring his hot, muscular physique. Randy turns around and smiles at his girlfriend. Stacy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, looking into his handsome blue eyes that were as deep as an ocean.

"I love you so much Randy," said Stacy, kissing him sweetly. Randy returned the kiss and they embraced for a few moments in each other's arms.

"I love you too sweetheart," said the charming, young superstar. Looking over Randy's shoulder Stacy saw Megz walk by.

"Megz!" shouted Stacy, "get your butt back here sweetie!" Megz turned around and walked back toward Randy and Stacy. She was clearly startled.

"You two looked a little busy, I didn't want to interrupt" explained Megz. Stacy was really excited that Megz was a new diva on Raw and hugged her.

"I'm so happy you're apart of Raw now!" screamed Stacy as she hugged her tightly. Megz hugged her back and Randy just looked at them both laughing.

Stacy finally let go of Megz and Randy just wrapped his arm around Stacy's slick waist once again and extended his hand to Megz for a handshake.

"Welcome to Raw Megz and happy birthday – you know Shawn has been talking about you all week right?" asked Randy.

"Thanks Randy, and what do you mean talking about me all week?" asked Megz somewhat confused.

"Oh he's just been so excited to have you at his side tonight for one of the biggest nights in his career. Randy and I are going to kick Edge and Lita's butts tonight. I just hope I don't catch an STD while I'm wrestling Lita" joked Stacy with a giggle.

"Babe, I'm with you there. I mean you can't cure herpes but you can surpress it!"

Megz shared a laugh with the hot couple but then, all of a sudden she began to feel dizzy and see odd things.

**_Premonition: 3 years ago…_**

**_The sun was setting along the horizon and the air was calm. The WWE superstars and divas were all out for a night on the beach after a house show. Megz was sitting at a table under the umbrella with Steph and having a cold vodka cooler, talking and watching the waves hit the ocean in full speed._**

**"_Lovely night isn't it?" asked Steph taking a sip of her vodka, "you still want to do that CSI stuff? I mean come on, incase I 'accidently' kill someone in the ring?" _**

**_Megz laughed, "I don't know…I want to but I feel there is something else out there calling me. I just can't put my finger on it but I'm sure I'll be given a sign as to what that is sooner or later."_**

**"_Well hopefully it is something that you enjoy and not something someone else has pushed you into because they want you to do it."_**

**_Suddenly, a tall, handsome man with dirty blonde longhaired man caught Megz' attention. Megz bit her bottom lip and flirted with him as she looked at him, her friend beside her looking at her with a raised eyebrow like she had completely lost her marbles. Steph looked out the corner of her eye, turing her head slightly realizing that Megz was checking out the one and only "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels who was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and cowboy boots, his hair wet from just coming out of the shower and sunglasses covering his grey-blue eyes._**

**_Steph smirked lightly, looking back at her friend._**

**"_Hey Megz! Snap outta it!" yelled Steph, but it was clearly obvious that Megz wasn't listening. _**

**"_HEY!" yelled Steph again, this time kicking Megz in the leg from under the table causing Megz to jump and snap out of her daydream._**

**"_WHAT?" yelled Megz._**

**_Steph raised an eyebrow and leaned toward Megz, "you think THAT boy toy is hot or something?" she asked pointing at Shawn._**

**"_Do you know him?" asked Megz._**

**"_Yeah, that's Shawn Michaels…the Heartbreak Kid. He just recently went threw a bad divorce with his now ex-wife. He walked in on her having an affair."_**

_**"What woman in their right mind would have an affair when you have a hot husband like that?"**_

_**Steph laughed, "I don't know…but if you're that interested in him I can hook you up."**_

**"_Really?" asked Megz with her eyes glowing and brightening up like fluorescent light bulbs. _**

**"_Sure…here give me a second." Steph got up from the table and walked over to Shawn, poking him in the ribs in the process._**

**"_Yo, Shawn need to ask you something." Shawn looked at Steph, removing his sunglasses from his grayish-blue eyes. _**

**"_Alright, what can I help you with my dear?"_**

**"_Are you looking into getting back into the dating pool anytime soon?"_**

**"_I don't know Steph, I mean Rebecca hurt me really bad and I don't know if I could ever get into a relationship again without feeling like I'm going to get hurt. Why do you ask?"_**

**"_You see that lovely young lady there?" she asked pointing out Megz to Shawn. He placed his hands on his hips and studied her to the point where he began to just stare and stare at her until Steph snapped her fingers infront of his face._**

**_Shawn jumped, "Huh?" _**

**"_Do you like her?"_**

**"_Wow, she is very captivating…how do you know her?"_**

**"_She's been my best friend for years and she's like the big sister I never had being an only child and all."_**

**_Shawn nodded and placed a hand on Steph's shoulder, "is she seeing anybody?" _**

**_Steph raised an eyebrow at him, "no, she's just looking for someone at the moment…why don't you go talk to her?"_**

**_Shawn just continued to stare at her for a few minutes. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time and knew he was in love with this young woman Steph had pointed out to him._**

_**"I…I will" said Shawn as he started to walk toward the table Megz was sitting at, putting his sunglasses back on his face. He cleared his throat.**_

**_Megz looked up at him, her eyes were sparkling and she smiled at the man standing infront of her._**

**"_One, two, I'm coming for you…three, four…better lock your door…five, six grab your crucifix, seven, eight…better stay up late…nine, ten…never sleep again!"_**

**"_OH MY GOD!" screamed Megz, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"_**

_**End of Premonition**_

"Megz" said Stacy shaking her shoulder, "Megz are you alright?"

"I just had a flashback of when Shawn and I first met and the ending was nothing like I had remembered it!"

Megz was shaking. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms that were now covered in goose bumps.

"What are you talking about?" asked Randy confused with a raised eyebrow.

"J…just at the end instead of Shawn sitting infront of me, it was this freak with a black and red mask who had worms and foam pouring from his mouth."

"Hun, maybe you're just overwhelmed about debuting tonight and you're just nervous. You need to sit down and relax."

Stacy sat Megz down on the couch in the locker room, "now Randy and I have a match to go do now…you just sit and take a deep breath. Everything will be fine."

"Y…yeah thanks Stacy"

Stacy hugged Megz before leaving the locker room arm and arm with her boyfriend, as they headed toward the curtain Randy's theme song "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive hit the speakers and the hot duo made their way to the ring.

The crowd went crazy for the hot young couple, though clearly there were some jealous woman in the audience who would go googly eyed over Randy and some jealous men who drooled over Stacy.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is a inter-gender tag team match! Making their way to the ring – Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler!" announced Lilian.

Stacy bent over between the ropes, entering the ring the way she always did…somewhat distracting Randy until he finally got into the ring and did his signature pose on the turnbuckle.

Next up, "Metalingus" by Alterbridge hits the speakers of the titan tron. The crowd changes gears and boos the couple they knew as Edge and Lita.

"And their opponent – Edge and Lita!" announced Lilian.

Edge and Lita walked hand in hand down to the ring, and did some additional spit swapping and tongue wars at the end of the ramp. Stacy looked on in disgust with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. Finally, Edge and Lita enter the ring and stare down their opponents.

The bell sounds and the match is about to officially get under way with Randy and Edge starting off. Edge talks some smack to Randy's face, forcing him to throw the first punch of the match sending Edge to the canvas! Randy drops to the mat and applies a chokehold on Edge and the crowd is behind Randy chanting 'RKO! RKO! RKO!'

Randy dominates the first bit of the match and taunts Edge as the crowd continues to chant and stay behind the Legend Killer. Edge, however uses Randy's taunting to get the upper hand and irish-whips him against the ropes to connect with a thunderous clothesline. Stacy is in her corner, cheering on her man while Lita plasters a smug smile on her face, yelling across the ring and taunting Stacy.

Edge dominates Randy for the next few minutes of the match…until he goes for the SPEAR but Randy reverses, sending him flying into his corner turnbuckle. Randy quickly makes it to his corner and tags in Stacy and Lita tags herself in!

Stacy charges in after Lita, planting her with a few punches before irish-whipping her against the ropes to connect with a clothesline! Stacy lifts Lita by her hair and throw her into a corner turnbuckle, choking her with her foot…using her long legs. Stacy soon drags Lita into the center of the ring and pins her – one, two! Edge breaks the count and Randy comes into the ring after Edge and throws him to the outside of the ring.

The two men fight on the outside of the ring while the two women fight inside the ring. Randy knocks out Edge by throwing him into the steal steps; however back inside the ring Lita has gotten the upper hand. Lita is about to go for a DDT and the crowd boos…but soon cheers when Randy sneaks up behind Lita! He taps her on the shoulder…Lita turns around and she is PLANTED with an RKO! Randy drags Lita to the center of the ring and places Stacy on Lita for the one, two and three!

Back in the backstage area, Megz is seen looking at herself in the mirror and tying her hair up in a ponytail. She looks down at the ground for a second and feels a hand on her shoulder…she looks back up in the mirror and sees the same strange face she saw in her flashback.

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"** she screams as she turns around, slapping the mysterious man across the face and kicking them to the ground. Megz starts choking and yelling at him!

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GET MY BOYFRIEND AFTER YOU!"

"Megz! Stop! PLEASE!" begs the man she was on and choking like crazy. Megz looks down and realize it was just one half of the World Tag Team Champions – rock icon turned wrestler Bryan Adams.

Steph was walking by, bandaged, beaten and had a bandage over the cut on her head after receiving 16 stitches in her head after whacking her head off the announce table, when she heard Bryan begging and pleading for Megz to stop hurting him, she quickly ran and grabbed her friend, pulling her off the rock icon.

"**MEGZ! GET OFF HIM!"** screamed Steph. Steph pulled Megz back and held her there while Bryan got up.

"Bry?" said Megz confusedly. Bryan held his head and looked at Megz, he was absolutely horrified with what had just happened.

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem did you think I was Mark Henry trying to give you some sexual chocolate?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bry…I honestly thought you were something else."

"Well what else could he be besides himself?" asked Steph.

"Look, I know this going to sound crazy but I was looked in the mirror and I swear, I saw this freak!"

"Oh thanks, Megz" said Bryan in a low, saddened voice.

"No, not you Bry…it was more this freak. I saw him in a flash back I was having of Shawn. The day I met him, it was so scary."

"Its okay Megz, anyway – I just wanted to come by and say happy birthday and welcome to the Raw roster before I go out and defend my Intercontinental Championship in the Master Lock Challenge."

Bryan walked away from the two ladies who just stood and stared at each other. Steph took a deep breath , placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're OK dudess?" asked Steph.

"I'll be fine, I think," said Megz hugging herself and rubbing her arms.

Meanwhile, out in the ring Chris Masters was awaiting the arrival of Bryan Adams. He was pacing around the ring with a microphone in his hands and the crowd was booing the self-proclaimed "Master Piece."

"Just as I thought! Bryan Adams! You don't want to come out here and take my Master Lock challenge because you're afraid!"

The crowd booed even louder, **"SHUT UP!"** yelled Chris into the microphone, "you know what? You're all idiots for cheering someone like Bryan Adams! Compared to me, I beat Bryan Adams in an instant with my good looks and amazing body!"

Just then, Steph Feeney's music hit the speakers once again and out came the Women's Champion with a microphone in hand. Chris Masters smirked at the tiny woman.

"Masters, I couldn't help but over hear you bragging about your "amazing body" backstage on a monitor near by with my dear friend Megz and you know me if I have something to say I usually say it so that's what I'm out here for" explained Steph.

The fans began a "STEPH" chant. She smirked, "thank you, thank you but please save your energy to cheer for Megz!"

"**GET ON WITH IT FEENEY! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"** screamed Chris getting very annoyed and impatient.

"Oh right, there's a loser in the ring and his name is Chris Masters. You see Chris; you come out here going on and on about how no woman can resist your look…that's rich coming from someone who lost 50 pounds in 30 days. Hell Masters! Me actually being into you is like an alcoholic being able to resist beer! By the way, should really control your temper or Nancy Grace maybe on your ass about "'roid rage" Steph quoted with her fingers and an eyeroll.

Chris Masters was clearly annoyed and fired up for his match; Steph dropped her microphone and smirked at Chris knowing that Bryan Adams was right behind him ready to attack! She waved goodbye to him, making her way backstage and the crowd was on their feet and cheering for the tiny man behind Chris.

Bryan tapped Chris on the shoulder and when Chris turned around he was met with a punch by the rock icon. The audience cheered for Bryan and Chris held his face as Bryan got out of the ring to get a chair to set up his challenge.

Bryan placed the chair in the center of the ring and sat down. He awaited for Chris to apply the hold and Chris shook his hands, holding his arms in the air as he went to apply the hold…finally…THE MASTER LOCK IS LOCKED IN!

The fans cheer and get behind Bryan by chanting "B-A-D! B-A-D! B-A-D!" but Chris has the submission hold on so tight it doesn't look good for the little man who stands only 5-foot-8 and 140 pounds. Bryan struggles more and eventually bounces off a top turnbuckle but Chris still has the Masterlock in tight and it looks like Bryan is almost out and Chris starts to shake Bryan around like a rag doll.

The crowd begins to boo Chris and chant "you're on steroids" to the Master Piece, infuriating him and causing him to put more pressure onto the much smaller Adams. This time it looks like it is almost over for Bryan Adams until a tiny blonde woman comes running into the ring from the audience nailing Chris Masters right in the "grape fruits!" from behind and the audience is cheering when it causes Bryan to break the hold! The woman is then revealed to be pop star Christina Aguilera!

"Here is your winner the first person EVER to break the Masterlock and STILL Intercontinental Champion – Bryan Adams!" announces Lilian.

Chris Masters holds his "grape fruits" as he makes his way up the ramp, and Bryan hugs Christina and she raises his hand in victory as he holds his neck. The fans cheer two of the best musicians of all time that stand in the ring and they both blow kisses to the crowd before leaving the ring and making their way up the ramp.

After Bryan and Christina had disappeared behind the curtain the all too familiar music called "Sexy Boy" blared through out the arena and the audience once again rose to their feet as the Heartbreak Kid made his way down to the ring…however it wasn't exactly time for his match yet. Shawn slapped the hands of a few fans before finally entering the ring and doing his usual thing. His music died down and he asked Lilian for a microphone.

"HELLO AJAX!" shouted Shawn excitedly. The crowd cheered for the Show Stopper and he stood there and smiled for a minute, taking in all the cheers and love from the crowd.

"Ya know, tonight is the night my Meggie and your hometown heroin makes her debut right here on Raw! Now, that being said not only will your's truly walk out your NEW World Heavyweight Champion but also something else by the time the night is over and that is hopefully a much LUCKIER man then good ol' HBK is" stated Shawn.

"You see, I have a great life...and with a girlfriend like Megz, I feel like I am the most luckiest man in the world and with two great children like Cameron and Cheyenne, that just adds to it. THAT being said IT IS however my dear Meggie's birthday so sweetheart if you're watching and listening, by the time this night is over I swear to you…I have the biggest birthday surprise for you!"

Just then, "Time To Play The Game" by Motorhead hits the speakers of the titan tron and the arena fills with boos for the man they knew as 'The Game' and World Heavyweight Champion – Triple H who comes out with his usual sour look on his face with his belt on his shoulder and "Nature Boy" Ric Flair not far behind him.

"Michaels – I couldn't help but overhear you backstage talking and blabbing about your lover-girl Megz so I decided maybe it was time for me to come out here and tell you that when it comes to women you have a bad track record" said Triple H.

The fans in attendance boo Triple as he stares down the ramp at Shawn Michaels who is standing in the ring and nodding his head in agreement with the fans.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't give a crap about what you people think." growled Triple H, as the crowd chants "Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" to him, was causing Shawn to smile.

"Now back to you Michaels, get this through your pea sized skull - YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME FOR MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! I have beaten them all - The Rock, Stone Cold, The Undertaker, Bill Goldberg, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho and I even retired Mick Foley, you name it! I am the best wrestler this industry has seen and what makes you different from all them has beens? That's right! NOTHING! I have beaten you more times then I can count! OH WAIT! Don't tell me – you're going to have little Megz out here with you! I got news for you Michaels, she isn't going to do you much justice because she is a small little woman who doesn't see you as the loser that you are!"

"HUNTER! I don't care about what you have accomplished and yeah, you may be the ten time World Heavyweight Champion, okay you've proven it, you're great! Congratulations! But, I could care less, because at the same time the only reason you hang on to that belt is because you get your lap dog there, Ric Flair to do your dirty work!"

The crowd cheers after Randy referred to Ric as Triple H's lap dog. In the mean time, Ric is furious. Shawn's smile has vanished, his grey-blue eyes are cold and he slowly chews on his bubblegum…it was the way you could tell Shawn Michaels wasn't very happy.

"You're really funny Michaels, too bad I forgot to laugh but listen I've got an idea. Since I'm putting my World Heavyweight Championship on the line, why don't you put say…hmmm…you're precious little Meggie on the line! You see, it'll go like this Michaels – if I'm still World Heavyweight Champion then Megz has to leave YOU and RAW forever, BUT if you happen to get lucky and win when then…you're the champ and you can go on living happily…EVER after with that little bitch all you want! However, I should really say HAPPILY NEVER AFTER because with your relationship track record Michaels – you can't seem to keep any woman satisfied."

Shawn continued to stare down Triple H. He didn't blink, his heart raced and he was still slowly chewing on his bubblegum. Shawn looked down at the ring for a second and thought to himself, he was a little hesitant.

"You know what?" asked Shawn, finally speaking after a long silence. "I accept! I know I haven't been the greatest man in the world in the past but things change Hunter and someone like you has a hard time understanding that because you think you can do anything you want because you married the boss' daughter! Infact, I know about when you first met Megz backstage at that faithful Survivor Series 5 years ago when I beat you in the Elimination Chamber! You told Megz all this horrible stuff afterward, that I would bring her nothing but pain and suffering, that her country hates me because of what I did to Bret Hart in Montreal some 10 years ago that people can't seem to get over! Well you know what, after how the crowd RIGHT HERE in Ajax, Ontario, Canada reacted to me tonight, they have forgiven me for the night for the sake of their hometown heroin!"

Now, once again backstage Megz is socializing with her idol Christina Aguilera…someone she has always wanted to meet. They were walking and talking in the back about Christina's pending pregnancy and how she helped out Bryan Adams earlier despite it all.

"I've always liked Bryan, growing up I remember being totally addicted to his album 'Reckless' I have great respect for him," said Christina.

"Yeah, I kind of grew up listening to him. My Grandma who I was always close to loved him and listened to him every time I was over at her place when I was a younger, until she passed away when I was a year-and-a-half. Not a day goes by where I don't think of her," said Megz.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I know how you feel though, I was very close to my Grandmother too and when she passed away it really hit me close to home. She was the first person to say I had great singing talent for such a small girl."

Seconds later, and again out of nowhere. Megz held her head and closed her eyes.

"Megz, sweetie are you alright?" asked Christina placing a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't answering.

_**Premonition**_

_**Rain was falling, thunder was crashing…it was dark and gloomy. Trees were swaying heavily in the wind and the wind was howling in the night. Megz was walking in a wooded forest alone in the darkness.**_

_**She was cold and ice pellets of rain hit her face aggressively as she continued to walk. It was hard to walk because the ice pellets hitting her face made it hard to see, some hitting her eyes with vengeance. **_

_**Suddenly, she stopped and heard some rather weird singing. "Oh my darling, oh my darling…oh my darling Clemintine!" **_

_**Megz followed the singing and behind a few trees saw some red smoke and a man sitting on a tree stump, laughing evilly. Megz covered her mouth, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Right in front of her she saw her best friend hanging on a piece of wood, tied by her hands and feet. The man was taunting her friend with worms.**_

_**"Let me go you fucking freak!" screamed Steph, trying to wiggle herself out of the trap.**_

_**The man just laughed and continued to taunt her with worms, "eat them…eat worms with me Steph."**_

_**"Never! Can you please back up a bit? You smell like Candice Michelle after she's come out of the sea!"**_

_**The man stopped laughing. He didn't come off as mean but he didn't take kindly to insults. He dropped his handful of worms and grabbed a knife.**_

_**Megz looked on, she couldn't believe what she was seeing…her best friend was bound by her hands and feet by this freak and she couldn't do anything about it. The man was now taunting Steph with the knife…threatening her.**_

_**"Eat the worms Steph and nothing bad will happen!"**_

_**"I will NEVER do what you tell me! I don't take orders or listen to anyone unless I feel they are important to me!"**_

_**The man then placed the knife up against Steph and began to slowly slit the throat of the little woman. Megz covered her mouth and tears of sadness formed in her eyes…she was very well seeing the massacre of her best friend. The man smiled as he slit the throat.**_

_**"You should have ate the worms Steph," he said evilly. Finally, he stood back and looked at the blood dripping from the woman he had just killed. Her head was now hanging and her blood flowing rapidly to the ground, but he wasn't finished there…he was clearly out for more blood. **_

_**He looked at the knife that was dripping with Steph's blood, clearly by the evil look on his face he wasn't done there…he was out for more blood. That's when he jabbed the knife right into Steph's heart and left it there. More and more blood poured from the woman's lifeless body and Megz just looked at the scene in shocked, her hand covering her mouth. **_

_**End of Premonition**_

Megz out of nowhere started screaming, her hands placed on both sides of her face as she sat down in a chair. Tears were staining her face and burning her eyes at the vision she had just witnessed. Christina sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"Megz what is wrong? What is it?" asked Christina.

"He's out to get Steph! He killed Steph!" screamed Megz, her voice groggy and her eyes full of tears. Christina hugged Megz with a confused look on her face while Megz continued to cry.

"I don't understand sweetheart, what do you mean someone killed Steph?"

"I saw him, h-he killed her…he slit her throat with a knife because she wouldn't eat worms! Then he stabbed her right in her heart!"

Just then, Steph was coming around the corner when she heard her friend so upset and wondered what could have upset her.

"Hey, Meggie whats wrong?" asked Steph. It broke her heart to see her best friend cry; it made her feel like she was dying inside and that was one of the reasons why they were so close.

"Y-you're not here!" screamed Megz, "you're part of my imagination! DAMNIT! You're not here! You're supposed to be dead!"

Steph tilted her head and felt herself, "oh am I not? I guess not."

Megz ran off screaming, leaving Christina and Steph there looking at each other filled with confusion.

"Do you have any idea what the hell that was all about?" asked Steph.

"No idea, her and I were just talking and next thing I knew she was staring off into space and not even listening to a word I was saying," explained Christina.

Steph scratched her neck and sighed, "she is definitely acting delusional. If I were dead, surely there are some people I would be haunting and torturing by now!"

Meanwhile in Shawn's locker room, Shawn is taping his wrists and lacing his boots for the main event match where he gets a shot at the World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H. These two men had a big history together, from friends in D-Generation-X to bitter enemies after Triple H's betrayal…the 'SHOWSTOPPA' knew he had to do exactly what he always did – steal the show and make sure he gave the best match of the night.

"Shawn" said a familiar voice. Shawn got up and greeted his friend the WWE Champion and fellow co-holder of the Tag Team Championships – John Cena with a handshake and a hug.

"Yo, how's your night been so far? Getting ready for the end of the show?"

"Cena, no doubt this is one of the biggest matches of my career and tonight, not only will I walk out the new WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION…you and me will make history by being the only tag team to hold not only the Tag Team gold but both of the biggest prizes in the business."

"Yeah, and that would be a complete honour to me because growing up, I admired you Shawn Michaels. I remember sitting in the back with Randy and we watched your come back at Survivor Series in 2002 and we both looked at each other and said 'damn, what an inspiration and an icon that HBK is."

Shawn smiled as he chewed on his bubblegum and placed a hand on John's shoulder, "well John, that means a lot to me. You and Randy, no doubt when I came and watched the both of you wrestle each other down in OVW I knew from that moment you both were the future of this business when I'm old and scootin' down the street in my wheel chair or scooter, that's assuming Simon Dean doesn't rob me for it!"

Shawn and John shared a laugh until there was a frantic knock at the door.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!**

"What the Hell?" asked John.

"**SHAWN MICHAELS, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR QUICKLY!"** shouted Steph from the other side of the door.

Shawn opened the door to Step who was breathing heavily and trying to explain to Shawn what was wrong.

"Steph, Steph calm down what is it?" asked Shawn.

"Its Megz" she began to explain. Shawn and John looked at each other confused.

"W-what about Megz? Is she alright? Is something wrong? What is it?" asked Shawn clearly getting upset.

"She's gone missing! She can't be found anywhere! I was looking for her to tell her that your match was in just a few minutes and I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked all around the arena and outside, asked several superstars and diva… she's no where to be found!"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?!" **shouted Shawn. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Was he supposed to be upset? Angry?

"**DON'T BE A BITCH WITH ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" **screamed Steph back at Shawn.

"**CALM DOWN!"** shouted John coming between Steph and Shawn. Steph clearly looked like she was ready to hit Shawn. "This is serious stuff, Megz is missing and we have to find her…we don't have time for the two of you to be arguing like a couple children in a playground. We have to find Megz!"

Steph and Shawn knodded at each other, knowing John was right and that finding Megz was more important than anything else. They were all on their way out of the locker room when WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon got into Shawn's face.

"You have a World Heavyweight Championship match. My show is still running, therefore you get out there and do your job."

"My girlfriend is missing Vince! I don't care about any stupid World Heavyweight Championship when my girlfriend is more important! She's suppose to be out there with me tonight!"

"I don't care Michaels! You're going out there to wrestle, **NOW!** Or if you don't, you're going to have to find a new way to support your children because if you don't go out there at this very moment and do your job…**YOU'RE FIRED!**"

Shawn looked at Vince; he was frustrated and angry, and desperately wanted to kick Vince's teeth down his throat right then and there. He turned and walked toward the curtain.

"Sexy Boy" once again hit the speakers and the crowd rose to their feet once again. They gave HBK another decent pop, but they also seemed very disappointed that Megz would no longer be out at ringside with him. Shawn wasn't his normal, cheery, jumpy and happy self on his way to the ring. He walked with a purpose.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall – introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas…the Heartbreak Kid SHAWN MICHAELS!" announced Lilian.

Shawn got into the ring and asked for a microphone. He threw off his cowboy hat and ripped off his shirt, causing many girls in the audience to scream. The crowd chanted "HBK! HBK! HBK!"

"I'm sorry Megz is no longer, for some reason out here with me like initially planned-" Shawn was cut off when "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" by Bryan Adams hit the speakers. Steph ran down to the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Shawn…there's a new rumour going around the locker room that-" before she could finish the arena went dark and filled with smoke. An evil laughed was heard all throughout the arena.

"One spoon of sugar helps the medicine go down!" sang an odd, disturbing voice. The lights came back on. Steph's blue eyes widened as Shawn has his back turned to the titan tron.

"Steph, whats wrong?" asked Shawn. Steph just motioned him to turn around and what he saw when he turned around disturbed him. The strange man just looked at him and bashed a clock over his head, beside him sat Megz, tied up in a chair with tape over her mouth.

"I'm the Boogeyman! And I've got your girl!" he said.

"**LET MEGZ GO NOW YOU DISGUSTING SPECES!"**demanded Shawn.

"Boogeyman, what the hell could you possibly want from Megz anyways?" asked Steph, "she hasn't done anything bad to you!"

"I heard Megz is a good baker," Boogeyman explained. Megz just sat there shaking as Boogeyman continued to wave worms in her face.

"Well, yeah that's true she does make good cookies, and cupcakes…but anyway, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Shawn.

"I want her to make me chocolate worm pie!" Steph and Shawn just looked at each other with confusion written all over their face.

"Hey Boogey, if you want some of that just get Melina and pour chocolate sauce on her" remarked Steph. The audience bursted out in laughter and started a 'Melina has worms' chant.

Suddenly, "The Game" by Motorhead hit the titan tron and Triple H began to make his way out to the ring with Ric Flair by his side as usual. He had a microphone in his hand.

"Michaels, Vince just came up with an idea. To add to the previous stipulation of you losing which was, incase you're really suffering from a bad case of memory loss – you lose Megz leaves you and Raw forever, you can add another thing to that list – if you lose, Megz has no choice but to bake Boogeyman some chocolate worm pie!"

"**BRING IT!" **said Shawn. Triple H ripped his shirt off, threw his water bottle into the crowd and ran toward the ring. Steph clears the ring and takes Megz place in being in Shawn's corner.

The bell sounds and the two men brawl in the ring, throwing rights and lefts at each other. Shawn irish-whips Triple H into the ropes and connects with a clothesline, Triple H is down Shawn lands an elbow in Triple H's black heart.

"Come on Shawn!" screams Steph at ringside, "you have to win this for Megz!"

Megz and the Boogeyman watch from the titan tron. Megz has fear in her eyes and Boogeyman just keeps taunting her by sticking worms infront of her face and laughing.

"Come on Champ! Woo!" crows Ric.

Back in the ring Shawn has Triple H in a corner, throwing some chops at his chest. The audience crowing "WOO!" with each chop. Shawn irish-whips Triple H into another corner and was going to attempt a Monkeyflip until Triple H reversed when he grabbed Shawn's feet and sent Shawn thunderously hitting the mat flat on his back.

"WOOO!" crows Ric again.

Triple H chokes Shawn as the audience boo's him, 'SHUT UP!' shouts Triple H totally disrespecting the fans who came to the event to help make him his money and make sure he gets a pay cheque. Triple H lifts Shawn up by the hair and irish-whips him into the ropes and connects with a high knee. Shawn is once again down; Triple H takes advantage and locks on the figure-four leglock.

Shawn screams in pain, the referee is asking him if he wants to give up. Shawn shakes his head, he refuses. Especially when the love of his life is on the line. Shawn slowly makes it to the ropes…finally…HE MAKES IT! The referee forces Triple H to break the hold. Triple H is angry and drags Shawn into the center of the ring for a pinfall.

ONE, TWO! Shawn kicks out. Triple H is clearly getting frustrated and agitated and pulls Shawn up by the hair, but Shawn begins to punch Triple H in the stomach! Shawn gets in some punches! Triple H is out of it, he has no idea what hit him…Shawn runs against the ropes and hits the atomic drop, Triple H holds his 'grapefruits' until Shawn bodyslams him! The crowd is on their feet.

On the outside Ric Flair can't believe what is happening and Steph is clapping and cheering Shawn on, along with the fans.

However, Triple H starts to get up! Shawn once again runs against the ropes and connects with the flying forearm! He quickly climbs to the top rope and lands a flying elbow. Shawn gets the audience fully behind him and gets hyped for his finisher. The fans are excited, as they know what is next to come!

Shawn begins stomping in a corner, he stomps 10 times! He goes to hit the 'Sweet Chin Music' but, Triple H reverses and goes for the Pedigree! Shawn reverses and sends Triple H to the mat. Triple H quickly gets up again only to meet SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Shawn falls on Triple H…ONE, TWO, AND THREE!!!

Shawn buries his face in his hands as he holds his newly won World Heavyweight Championship. He looks at the titan tron only to once again he that Megz is gone, but the Boogeyman was still there.

Triple H is making his way up the ramp; Ric has his arm around Triple H trying to calm him down. **"YOU GOT LUCKY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

John Cena's theme music "The Time Is Now" hits the speakers and the fans rise to their feet and give the WWE Champion a standing ovation. Shawn is smiling when he see's that John has Megz with him, Steph however has now disappeared.

Megz gets in the ring and gives her boyfriend a hug. They embrace as he holds the World Heavyweight Championship in his one hand.

"Now isn't that a perfect sight?" asked John.

Shawn gives Megz a sweet kiss on the lips, "I love you more than anything"

"I love you too" they continued to embrace in the ring. Just then, everyone hears a 'primal scream.'

"Oh shut up you howling hyena! Eat some worms, you should be used to it by now!" It was Steph on the titan tron with Melina over her shoulder.

She places Melina on Boogeyman's lap. Boogeyman licks his lips as Steph opens Melina's mouth for Boogeyman to drop living, breathing, and squirming worms into Melina's mouth.

"I even got some chocolate sauce!" said Boogeyman. He poured some onto a worm and sings, "life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get!" He laughs evilly. Steph smirks, "you know where the pie is if you really want it! Just becareful, you don't know where it's been!"

The superstars and the fans share a laugh as they watch Melina get a 'healthy' meal. Meanwhile, Steph makes her way back out to the ring for a very special surprise for her best friend.

First, John has a few words to say. "You know partner, we've made history here tonight by becoming the only World Tag Team Champs in history to ever hold both the WWE and World Heavyweight Championship."

"However" said Steph, "there's something more important to get out of the way isn't there Shawn?"

John took a little black box out of his back pocket that Shawn had asked him to hang onto way before Raw even went on the air. Shawn handed his World Heavyweight Championship to John while he took care of a very important piece of business.

Shawn took Megz' hand and got down on one knee in front of her hometown, and world wide audience.

"Megz, when we first met 5 years ago – the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I was in love with you since the day I met you, you have made me the happiest man in the world. You're the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on and you're perfect in everyway. I love you with all my heart and soul and you're the only women I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I'm asking you this, on national TV because I'm so madly in love with you. TV doesn't do you any justice, you really are beautiful."

The fans were cheering and screaming in excitement. Shawn paused for a moment and looked around at the crowd with tears in his eyes. He then looked back up at Megz with his sparkling greyish-blue eyes that were filled with love for Megz.

"Megz, I am asking you…will you marry me?"

The crowd was chanting 'SAY YES!' Megz had tears in her eyes, she looked around at the audience and wasn't sure what had just hit her. She looked down at Shawn and raised the microphone to her mouth.

"YES SHAWN! I WILL MARRY YOU!" she finally responded. Shawn slid the ring on her finger and spun her around. Shawn kissed his new fiancée passionately as Steph and John looked on.

"Isn't there something you need to say, Megz?" asked Steph with a raised eyebrow.

The happy couple stopped kissing and Shawn pulled away looking at Megz, who was smiling. She picked up the microphone lying on the mat.

"Wow, I'm so over whelmed this is the best birthday ever! Shawn, I guess not only are we getting married…WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Shawn put his hands together as if he were praying and picked Megz up in his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Ok, ok…no sexual positions in the ring folks!" joked John, "however, I do think you should celebrate! Bryan come out here man!"

Bryan Adams came out to the ring followed by Randy, Christina and Stacy. He brought a cooler full of Molson Canadian beer and Diet Coke to celebrate the occasion.

"This is so better than the craptacular room service we get back at the hotels sometimes!" said Steph. Step walked over to Megz and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations Megz. I'm happy for you…always."

"Thanks little sister."

The newly engaged couple and their friends celebrated in the ring with some Molson Canadian beer but, just then "VIVA LA RAZA!"

Eddie Guererro comes out in his low rider. He bounces it up and down a couple times before standing up in it to pose for the crowd who love "Latino Heat."

"Hey Shawn! I couldn't help but watch the monitor backstage and congratulations holms on your engagement…I must say I think you hit the jack pot because when I arrived at the arena tonight I could have sworn there was a fire ese!" said Eddie with a cheeky smile.

"How about I drive you and your mamacita take a ride in my low rider back to the hotel? ORALE!"

Their friends encouraged Shawn and Megz to go with Eddie.

And they did. Steph opened the ropes out of respect for Shawn and his fiancée Megz. Shawn opened the door for Megz and got in after her. Once again, they shared a passionate kiss but this time Megz deepened the kiss in which Shawn gladly returned.

"Hey, do you mind not catching my seat on fire? I can feel a rush of heat going up my backside ese!" joked Eddie. Shawn and Megz stopped kissing and laughed at each other in embarrassment.

"Eddie, I need to get changed buddy…I'm still in my ring gear," said Shawn, "I feel like an idiot wearing these brown, tight pants from 5 years ago again."

"No problem holms, I brought your jeans and a black t-shirt for you before I came out here just put them on back there! And your stuff is in the trunk."

Shawn shook his head and laughed at Eddie, "you're funny Eddie, you're funny."

"Just smart ese! You ready Shawn? How about you Mamacita" asked Eddie, turning and winking at Megz.

"Ready when you are, Eddie" replied Megz.

Eddie drove the new wrestling power couple out of the arena into the sunset and down the open road when they would finally become husband and wife, and raise the beautiful family consisting of not only Shawn's 2 children with Rebecca, but also one of their own.

** Author's note:  Okally-dokally...please READ and REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE.**


End file.
